James Holloway
Mr. James Holloway is a character in BrittanaAndKlaineLover's fanfic "Vocal Fusion." Holloway, created by Flymypretties, made his first appearance in Season 1, Episode 1 of Vocal Fusion 'Original Information' Full name: Mr. James Holloway Nickname: Holloway, Holly (any staff who don't like him) Age (must be 15-17): 39 Grade: N/A - staff member Gender: Male Sexuality: Straight Vocal Range: Baritone/Bass (but still fairly wide) Social Status: Glee/Maths teacher, favourite teacher of many Stereotype: Encouraging and a bit mad, but firm Talents: Singing, academics, teaching, working with kids, enthusiasm, exuberance, cheerfulness, ability to tell when someone's lying, honesty Flaws: Serial bachelor and heartbreaker, inability to keep his cool over something he cares about Personality: Mr. Holloway is the embodiment of enthusiasm. He loves teaching and music, these being two of his main passions in life, and it really comes through in school. He is kind, a good listener and trustworthy. He can easily tell if someone's not being up front with him, and will call them out on it. He can be quite narcissistic and proud at points, and has had a slew of affairs. He can come across as childish at points, and has crazy solutions and theories about issues. He gets on well with most staff, even if some have a problem with him. Description: About 6'2, brown hair, blue eyes, slightly square jawed with a crooked nose, stubble, smartly dressed 90% of the time. Audition Song: N/A (but a big fan of the Rolling Stones - probably Sympathy for the Devil) Favorite Artists/ Music genre /bands etc: The Beatles, Michael Jackson and the Rolling Stones. But practically any music from before the 90s (sees post-90s music usually as trash and musically defunct). Also a big fan of musicals. Background: Mr. Holloway grew up in Seattle and was the archetypal theatre and music nerd at school, which he was bullied for. However, "thanks to the miracle of puberty," he grew tall and handsome, getting parts in theatre and musicals during college in New York and after. He's never really settled down with a woman, but has had a number of "passionate affairs" over the years (he does have morals though, and will never sleep with anyone underage or a student, but is "not above sleeping with a beautiful lady to get a part"). After years on stage, Holloway decided that he wanted something more stable after a number of unsuccessful jobs, which led him to teach maths at the boarding school where the story takes place. Upon hearing that the school was hoping to start a glee club, he jumped at the position of coach, ditching his prior position where he supported the drama department to take on the role. He loves teaching the children, as they're like a family to him. His home life is sparse at best, comprised of one night stands and evenings in with a Dallas box set and a bottle of red wine. At times he wishes he had someone to come home to. Portrayer: Nathan Fillion Other Information: Broke his nose falling off stage in a production of Jekyll and Hyde. He used to be a conspiracy theorist in college and still believes in ufos, aliens and all things paranormal. He is often found singing in the corridors, and wants to encourage kids to step out of their shell and not to go through the same things as him in high school (which is why his gleeks mean so much to him). He eats cold toast, takes salt in his coffee and likes flashy ties. He often brings up his past drama work to illustrate examples. 'In Glee: Vocal Fusion' In Season 1, Episode 1, Mr. William David Hall, the new principal, announces that a new Glee Club is being created at La Salle Academy, sparking enthusiasm and audition-mania amongst the students. Much to the distaste of Mr. Patch Princeton Evans, it is revealed that Mr. Holloway is coaching the Glee Club, having met Hall the year previously when he visited the school, and the two have been firm friends since. Evans, who had requested the post of director due to his past in music and Broadway, is angered at Holloway's appointment as director, calling him an "idiot," before asking to be made co-director. Hall says he is fine with this, so long as Holloway consents. Throughout the rest of the episode, Holloway holds auditions for Glee Club, listening to Justice Renee Winters, Theodore Finch, Junette Anabelle Harris, Alicia Johnson, Tristan Samuel Cresthill, Charlie John Berry and Daryl Evans. He gives consistent praise, never saying anything bad about the auditionees and perenially enthusiastic about their performances. In Season 1, Episode 2, Evans confronts Holloway about possibly becoming co-directors. Despite the friendly appearance and the offered coffee, Evans and Holloway's relationship appears tense and strained. Nonetheless, Holloway welcomes Evans' involvement and invites him to the auditions later in the episode, before leaving to talk to Hall. At the auditions, Holloway announces Evans' appointment as co-director before beginning. The two directors listen to David Matthew Pierce Jr., Nathan Tyler Cosman, Matthew Ross, Hope Shepard, Winter Allison Delgado, Pancho Mendez, Kitty Cole, Jenny Victoria Williams and Avery Beth Carlie. It is instantly apparent that Evans is harder to impress than Holloway, giving (sometimes constructive) criticism instead of universal praise and having his own select favourites. Despite this, there are no obvious clashes and the auditions proceed smoothly. Following the auditions, Holloway catches Robert Alexander Montgomery and Elizabeth Marie Greenwood in the act of setting fire to a dumpster. He is panicked and angered, shouting at them to stop and ordering Elizabeth to return to class and Robbie to come with him. Finding Robbie with the lighter in his hand, Mr. Holloway believes Robbie to be responsible and thinks Elizabeth is trying to cover for him. He semi-ignores Elizabeth protests, particularly once Robbie takes the blame. He takes Robbie to Hall, who suggests that Robbie join Glee Club as punishment "so he can concentrate on other things than vandalizing." Mr. Holloway is not initially impressed at this idea, since they do not know if Robbie can sing. Mr. Hall insists that Robbie audition and try his best, or he will think up another punishment instead. Mr. Holloway still seems displeased with the prospect, but tells Robbie to audition the next day and "don't be late!"